


The Royal Menagerie

by ImperialMint



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birds, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitebeard & Sons, the famous travelling menagerie, was home for Marco. A deal to save a bird from cruelty leaves the menagerie settling down for good, and Marco finds more than he thought possible inside the palace walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lunarshores for looking through this for me. This was supposed to be something small for Marco's birthday, but instead it's something big for his belated birthday. Enjoy!
> 
> There is a mention of animal cruelty/starvation in this.

Working in a travelling menagerie wasn’t easy. Marco ignored the raucous calls of the parrots around him and focused on the ground birds, checking their health. They gathered around Marco merrily, peeping for food, and Marco reached into the large pouch at his side and spread some seeds.

Whitebeard & Sons was the finest menagerie in the world. They had collected species from all over the globe and they provided them with the best care they could. People were usually disheartened when they learnt a menagerie was coming to town, but they always left Whitebeard & Sons with smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts.

The animals came first, they all believed in, and Marco patted a bird’s head as it hopped onto his knee, pecking at the fabric of his trousers in attempt to get more food.

“Feeding time’s in an hour,” Marco said, setting the bird carefully on the ground and standing. “I still have the raptors to check.”

They had only a handful of raptors, all birds that had been injured too badly to return to the wild, and Marco found Vista already handling one of the trickier birds.

“Figured I’d give you a hand,” he said as Marco approached, spreading the wings of a female eagle. She nipped at Vista’s covered arm, and Marco knew from experience that her beak was sharp. Fortunately, Vista had a thick glove on, and so her efforts were useless.

“Nothing going on for the cats then?” Marco asked, checking over the eagle’s enclosure. All enclosures were large enough for the birds to fly around in, though Marco wished he could make them even larger.

Vista shook his head, tucking the bird under his arm as he stepped into her enclosure.

“Can’t exactly check the tigers and that like you can your birds.” Vista let the eagle go, and she flew up, a little shakily. She’d damaged her wing years ago, the reason they’d had to keep her.

“Oyaji said he wanted to see you, by the way.” Marco nodded slowly, and knew that Vista wasn’t just here to help. He was here to take over while Marco visited Whitebeard.“Something about a possible addition.”

That caught Marco’s interest, and he looked over his section. A long line of tall cages contained his birds, and there wasn’t a spare. If they really were about to gain a new bird, he’d have to do some quick shifting or settle the bird temporarily in another section.

He left Vista to continue the health checks and moved through the menagerie, greeting his band of brothers and sisters. Marco was directed to the main camp when he asked where Whitebeard was, and he moved slowly towards to Whitebeard’s sleeping quarters. It was a rare day that Whitebeard wasn’t spending all his daylight hours with the animals and Marco was curious as to what he was needed for.

“I’m coming in,” Marco called, pushing apart the tent opening. Whitebeard was seated at his desk, shaking his head at some papers. He waved for Marco to join him, and Marco went, eyes narrowing at the darkness inside.

“Why didn’t you light more candles?” Marco asked, moving around the tent and lighting the few tall candles that stood through the room. “Your eyesight’s as bad as it is already.”

Whitebeard laughed, looking away from the papers and at Marco. Marco slid the matches he’d picked up back onto the table and looked down at the papers on the desk.

“Some nobles wrote to me for some advice,” Whitebeard said, spreading the papers out a little for Marco to see clearly. “I think it’s in the animal’s best interests that we try and gain ownership.”

Marco raised an eyebrow and scanned the letter Whitebeard handed him. It as a request of a nobleman’s son, who looked to have found a rare species of raptor. Marco sighed. Most of their animals came from nobles who hadn’t looked after them, and he doubted this would be an exception. Animals didn’t exist to make people look better, though this was the mentality the nobles seemed to subscribe to.

“They’re not sure what bird it is, but I sent the messenger back saying that we’ll send our expert over to assess the situation.” Whitebeard leant back in his chair, and Marco set the letter down on the table.

“They’re not going to give it up easily,” Marco said, and Whitebeard nodded slowly.

“We might have to petition the king,” Whitebeard said, letting out a heavy sigh.  
Marco understood why. They’d had to petition the king before to gain ownership of a sickly armadillo. It had been granted to them with ease, but that king had died. His son, King Ace, had ruled for around a year and a half already. His land was prosperous, but those who had petitioned him for help had varying stories. Some claimed he was a saint, others a devil.

“Let us hope the king likes animals then,” Marco said. “I’ll take a horse and head to look at the bird now.”

Whitebeard nodded, and Marco was free to leave. He headed for the horses, left free to graze through their camp, and found his favourite. She followed him to the tack carriage, and Marco was trotting away from his home a little while later.

It wasn’t far to ride to the noble’s house. Their menagerie was currently stationed in the huge park in the king’s town, a twenty minute or so trot to the noble’s house.  
As he entered a stately courtyard (and how different this life was to the bare minimum Marco lived!), servants held his horse as he dismounted. One rushed off, presumably to inform the master of the house, and Marco was led inside.

“I’m here to look at the bird,” Marco said, looking around an impressive home. Lavish artwork lined the walls and wealth practically dripped from every surface. Marco began to think that he’d never be able to get the bird from this nobleman’s son, if he was used to showy displays of wealth.

“Of course,” the servant said, and Marco was led into some kind of parlour room. The servant gestured for him to say, and Marco was about to protest when he heard the shuffle of feathers.

Turning around, Marco’s heart felt as though it had stopped. His eyes widened, and his mouth grew dry at the sight of the bird. The cage it was in was admittedly beautiful, but the bird filled its entirety, and Marco wished he could take it with him right away.

“Look at you,” he said, walking closer to the cage. The bird looked at him with creamy-blue eyes, long feathers on its head camped down miserably. Its huge beak clacked as Marco stopped before it, and Marco knew that beak could do a lot of damage.

“It is my prized possession!” a nasally voice said, and Marco turned as a man entered the room. He was dress sharply, expensively, and walked over to the cage. “It comes from a far-away land, full of barbarians and disgusting beasts.”

Marco rolled his eyes, making sure the nobleman’s son was looking the other way. He doubted the people in the bird’s native home were barbarians. The true barbarians were the ones who went pillaging the wildlife for a tidy profit.

“I graciously saved this savage bird from being sold into an unsavoury home. It gets fed every day, the finest foods of course, and is as happy as can be!” The nobleman’s son finished with a smile.

“What was I called for?” Marco said tightly. He wanted nothing more than to let the bird free and watch it peck the nobleman son’s eyes out.

“It stopped eating properly about two weeks ago,” the man said, and Marco resisted the urge to sigh.

He wanted to ask why it had taken the man so long, he wanted to ask why the man thought it was acceptable to keep a bird like this, and he wanted to ask why the man was such an idiot. Marco knew, though. All the man cared about was looks, and after two weeks of hardly eating, the bird’s body condition had gone down. That was the only reason Marco had been called.

“Can you fix it?” the man asked, voice demanding.

“It’s not as easy as that,” Marco began, turning from the pathetic bird to the man. “There’s nothing I can really do unless you let me take the bird.”

The man grew still, a red flush creeping over his skin, up his neck and onto his cheeks.

“It’s my bird,” he said instantly, and Marco knew there was no way he’d be leaving with the bird. “You can’t just take it.”

“Of course, sir,” Marco replied, smiling tightly. “This bird will die soon if it doesn’t get the right care. I’m offering to take the duty into my own hands, free of charge. The bird will be able to live a happy, healthy life in Whitebeard’s menagerie, but if you prefer to keep it here then you have every right.”

It wasn’t a surprise that Marco was escorted from the property, his horse led out briskly.

“I’m sorry,” the groom said as he passed Marco his reins. “The poor bird.”

Marco smiled, mounting his horse and looking down at the groom.

“Oh I have no intention of letting that bird die,” he said, and the groom looked at him curiously. Of course, Marco wasn’t going to tell the groom what he was planning to do, in case it filtered back to the nobleman’s son.

Marco didn’t hurry to the palace but instead let his horse walk the way. She was grateful of the pace, and it gave Marco an opportunity to sort out what he was going to say.

The old king had died of an illness, and grief had encompassed the nation, until the new king had been crowned. Marco and the others had been in a neighbouring kingdom until a month or so ago, and only knew of the new king through word of the people. He seemed to be a good king, though he had a devilish streak. 

Honestly, Marco wasn’t sure what to expect. He tangled his fingers in his horse’s mane and sighed. He hoped the king cared about animals as his father had, or else the bird really would die.

(Or he’d have to break into the nobleman’s house, but that was a scenario Marco really didn’t want to play out. He’d done it before, and they’d had to move the menagerie through the night and keep moving for weeks after.)

“Marco!” a guard at the gate greeted, and Marco recognised the friendly face. At least the king hadn’t changed everything.

“Did you bring me something?” Moda asked, stepping out of the guard office, next to huge, golden gates that would grant Marco access to the palace.

“Not this time,” Marco said apologetically. They used to frequently bring animals to the old king, to keep him updated on what they’d added recently. Moda, chief of security, had loved seeing them pass through the gates.

“Oh,” she said, opening the smaller doorway in the gate. The only time the huge, elaborate gates every truly opened was when royalty passed through – everyone else had a smaller entrance to go through.

“Come in and sign our books then. If you’re not here to show off something, why are you here?” Moda closed the gate as Marco trotted through, and he dismounted. He secured his reins and folded up his stirrups, letting his horse wander to graze on the grass around the path up to the palace.

“There’s a noble with a sick bird,” Marco said, entering the office and nodding to the two other guards inside. “He wanted me to fix it, but it needs to be taken from his hands, ideally.”

Moda gestured for Marco to sit, filling out the logbook as he spoke.

“The bird’s likely to die soon, which was why I wanted to ask the king to seize it and give me ownership.” He signed the book Moda passed him, looking at her with a stern smile. “The man’s more concerned by his image than he is looking after an animal.”

Shaking her head, Moda made a noise of disapproval.

“Disgusting,” she said. “The king should be on your side, and that bird will be in the right hands.” Moda smiled, sending Marco on his way.

He didn’t bother to mount, letting his horse walk behind him slowly. She’d pause every now and then to graze, and Marco was in no hurry. It was late afternoon, and he’d probably return home late, but it didn’t bother him. His birds were in good care from his brothers and sisters, which left Marco to save their future addition.

The palace was just as beautiful as Marco remembered it. It had once housed great families who filled all the rooms and corridors with laughter and happiness. That dynasty had come to an end when the family had been assassinated, the previous king a distant relative and only survivor stepping up to the throne in the wake of their murders. The killer had been caught and imprisoned, though the world never forgot.

It was serene here, Marco though, despite its bloody past. Gardens surrounded the palace in all directions, and Marco knew it would take him at least a few days to explore the entirety of the grounds. It was a beautiful place, and Marco would like somewhere like this to settle down in if the menagerie ever settled.

“Excuse me,” a voice called, a man exiting the palace and meeting Marco in the courtyard. A few other servants moved about happily, smiling at each other as they got on with work. It was clearly a happy place, if the servants were so relaxed.

Marco’s horse was taken by a groom, and he turned to the man who had spoken.

“Moda called ahead on the denden mushi,” he explained, pulling a small snail from his pocket. It resembled Moda, and Marco figured this servant must be one of the king’s direct staff. His clothes were a little nicer than the generic servant uniform too, though he wouldn’t look out of place down in the town.

“My name’s Ace,” the man said, and he smiled, offering Marco his hand. 

“Marco,” he replied, shaking Ace’s hand firmly. “I’m here to ask the king for his help.”

“I’ll take you to the council room,” Ace said, nodding towards the palace. “Hopefully he’ll be able to help you.”

Ace was nice, Marco decided. He was a good judge of character, travelling all over and being one of the top people in Whitebeard & Sons made sure he had to be, and Marco liked Ace, even though he hadn’t known him for very long.

“So what do you want help with?” Ace asked, waving to some maids as they passed, giggling down the corridor.

“I’m part of a travelling menagerie-“ Marco began, but was cut off quickly.

“You’re part of Whitebeard & Sons?” Ace asked enthusiastically, stopping in the corridor. He gripped the fabric of Marco’s jacket sleeve in excitement, eyes wide. “I love seeing all the animals! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen them though.”

Ace frowned, eyes drifting down to where he was gripping Marco’s clothes. He let go quickly, smiling sheepishly and bringing his other hand to rub the back of his head.

“Sorry,” he said. “I was a bit overexcited.”

“It’s okay,” Marco said as they resumed walking. “It’s always nice to see people who have enjoyed looking at our animals. You’re welcome to visit them any time, and if you like birds then you can help me check a few of them over.”

Marco wasn’t prepared for the way Ace’s eyes lit up, and it made his stomach churn. He felt a little giddy, and Marco looked away quickly.

“I love birds,” Ace said, unaware of what he was stirring in Marco. “I wish we had more birds in the palace.”

Marco hummed in agreement. He knew from past visits that there was a large area in the left wing of the palace that had been intended for falconry, but the birds had vanished when the old royal family had perished.

“I’m asking for help with a bird,” Marco said, bumping shoulders gently with Ace as they turned a corner. Their eyes met for a moment, and Ace gave a quick, quiet apology. He smiled before he looked away, and Marco figured he wasn’t the only one who liked present company.

“A nobleman’s son asked for assistance. His bird is ill, it won’t eat, and he assumed I could work miracles and make the bird impressive again.” Marco let bitterness creep into his voice. “The bird is locked in a tiny cage it can’t move in. I doubt it’s being fed properly, and I don’t blame it for giving up on life.”

“You want to save it,” Ace said, voice quiet. They were alone in a small corridor, and Ace stopped them outside a door. It wasn’t a place Marco had been before, and it certainly wasn’t the council room Ace had promised.

Uneasiness crept under Marco’s skin as Ace opened the door, not bothering to even knock. He threw the door open, revealing a small office, and Marco watched from the doorway, not daring to enter what was clearly the king’s personal office.

“You can come in,” Ace said, sitting down at the desk. “I figured it’d be easier just to bring you here as it’s got all my writing stuff here and that.” Ace beamed from his chair, and Marco’s eyebrows rose in disbelief.

“You’re the king,” Marco stated, and Ace nodded slowly, a little sheepishly.

“I don’t like flashiness,” Ace admitted, opening a draw and digging through it. Marco entered fully, closing the door behind himself and sitting before Ace’s desk.

“I wasn’t raised in the palace. I lived in the town, actually, and I didn’t even know I was a prince until a few years ago.” Ace pulled out some papers, setting them on the table. “I try to be as normal as I can, whenever I can. Some people like it, others don’t.”

Marco nodded slowly, looking out of the large windows behind Ace. He had a beautiful view of the grounds, a tree gently swaying in the breeze. It looked down onto the small yard that Marco recognised at the falconry section, and it looked in better condition than Marco had been expecting. Perhaps the new king had birds of his own.

“I understand,” Marco said softly. A long time ago, he’d run away from his home, and he never wanted to go back. Many of those under Whitebeard’s care had pasts they wished to distance themselves from, and Marco couldn’t fault Ace for wanting to rid himself of ceremony when he could.

“I want to help you, but I can’t just march into a nobleman’s house and demand he give up his son’s bird without a good reason behind it.” Ace leant forward, eyes sparkling and grin on his lips. “I want to make a deal with you, and it’s completely your decision whether you accept my help or not.”

There was quiet as he wrote his terms out, printing the royal seal at the end. Marco took the paper, ignoring the nerves building. He had no idea what to expect from the king, though he hoped he would find the terms agreeable. He scanned them, brow furrowing as he took in the words.

“I cannot make this decision alone,” Marco said, voice tight and lips thinned. The words were honest, and Marco understood what Ace was asking for, but it wasn’t Marco’s call alone. He could be on his own for this one.

“I understand,” Ace said. “I really do want to help though. Even if you don’t accept these terms, please don’t think that will end our friendship.” Ace looked down at his hands, and Marco’s lips parted slightly.

“I’ll return tomorrow,” Marco said, folding the papers and sliding them into the pocket inside his jacket. “I promise.”

Ace smiled, and Marco couldn’t help but return the gesture. He really liked Ace, yet he wasn’t sure how Whitebeard and the others would react to the terms.

It didn’t take long for Marco to return to the park, and he showed Whitebeard the paper as he ate his dinner.

“What of his character?” Whitebeard asked, not bothering to read the terms. He kept the paper folded, placing it on the table with a frown. Crossing his arms, he looked at Marco, waiting for his judgement.

“I didn’t realise he was the king,” Marco began, swallowing his last mouthful of rice. “And even after he told me, he remained the same.”

Whitebeard nodded slowly, before looking at the paper, arms still folded.

“He is honest,” Marco said, thinking back to the ease Ace had walked through his palace. He had been greeted with smiles and kindness. “I’d go so far to say that he is good.”

Whitebeard tilted his head, looking down at Marco. He nodded, uncrossing his arms and unfolding the paper.

“So the king wants us to move permanently into the palace grounds?” Whitebeard said, summarising the terms. “In return, he’ll help us secure any animal we feel isn’t receiving adequate care.”

Marco nodded, setting his bowl on the table. Candlelight flickered through the tent, and Whitebeard laughed.

“This king is a cheeky brat,” he said, shaking his head. “It must be voted upon, but we might just be settling down for good.”

A weight lifted slightly off of Marco’s shoulders, and he nodded, standing. 

“Shall I call everyone?” he asked. Whitebeard nodded, and Marco set to work, gathering the entire Whitebeard & Sons under the stars.

“As many of you know, we were asked to help someone with a bird,” Whitebeard began, standing before his clan. Nods passed through the group. “Marco visited the man today, but he is not giving the bird up. It will likely die within the week.”

Whitebeard looked to Marco, who rose from the ground and stood before everyone. His stomach twisted uncomfortably, and he hoped that his family would take the deal offered,not just to protect the bird.

“I asked the King for his help,” Marco began, and a murmur of interest passed through the group. “He is a good man, and he offered us a deal.”

Silence moved over them all, and Marco took a deep breath.

“We will have permission to seize any animal we feel is being mistreated. In return, we will move onto the King’s land, settling our menagerie down for good at the palace. We will remain open to the public, and our money will be split.” Marco paused, stomach tightening at his next words.

“We will have enough to run our menagerie and live well, but we will also place money into a fund to help protect our animals and others across the world. We will work towards protecting our future, aided by the kingdom itself.” Marco nodded, looking across the crowd.

“The fairest way to do this is by vote. I’ll give you some time to think about it.” Marco moved to stand by Whitebeard, scanning through the people around them, trying to figure out which way the argument was leaning towards.

“You know,” Whitebeard said, voice low and for Marco alone. They stood side by side, and Marco glanced to the side. “Even if the family votes to continue on, you’re always welcome to stay with the king.”

Marco’s eyes widened, and he looked up at Whitebeard. To think of leaving his family was unthinkable, and he couldn’t believe it was being suggested.

“He may be a good man, and I might like him already, but Ace isn’t enough to leave my family for,” Marco said, voice stern. He turned his gaze back to the crowd, ignoring the stare he could feel from Whitebeard.

No matter what Marco had felt from Ace, he wasn’t going to leave his family and his animals behind. They were his life, not some down-to-earth king.

“Have you had enough time to think?” Whitebeard called, and he received nods. “Raise your hands if you’re opposed to settling down at the king’s palace?”

Not a single hand was raised, and Marco’s heart skipped a beat. 

“And those in agreement?” It wasn’t needed, but every hand rose, and teeth flashed under starlight as everyone grinned. His family knew what was best for their animals, and Marco wondered how he could have ever doubted them.

“Well then, boys and girls!” Whitebeard called, voice booming over the crowd. A cheer sounded, and soon they were echoed by their animals, wondering what was going on in the middle of the night.  
Needless to say, the alcohol was soon fast flowing, and nobody got much sleep that night.

**.**

It was decided that Marco would ride ahead and inform the king of their move while the rest of Whitebeard & Sons packed up. They would join him later, full animal range and all. It made Marco smile, and he trotted briskly through the town, smiling brightly at Moda as she greeted him sleepily.

“Back so soon?” she asked, eyes warm. “Do I get a surprise this time?”

Marco loosened his contact on his reins, not bothering to dismount. Moda began filling out the logbook and passed it to him, aware of why he was here. Marco had made sure to explain when he’d signed out the night before.

“You might later,” Marco said quietly, signing his name and returning the book. “Keep a lookout!”

With that, he was gone, his horse spurred onwards into a canter. She was glad for the run, and Marco was happy to feel the wind in his hair, freedom washing over him. It was the closest he’d ever get to flying, and Marco closed his eyes for a moment, only opening his eyes when his horse slowed, reaching the main courtyard.

Ace had already been informed, of course, and he was sitting on the courtyard steps, eyes wide as he watched Marco dismount. He looked scared, as if this simple decision was about to shatter his world.

“We’ve accepted your offer,” Marco said, handing his reins to a groom and taking the contract from his jacket. He offered it to Ace, Whitebeard’s signature bold and stern at the bottom of the page.

“You actually signed it?” Ace said, a look of total shock on his face. “I never thought…”

He broke into a wide grin, launching himself up off of the steps. He moved towards Marco, wrapping his arms around him, and Marco couldn’t help but return the embrace.

“Do you know what this means?” Ace said, voice light with excitement. “Animals! Here!”

He let go of Marco, turning to point out at the greenery around them. Ace began talking excitedly, gesturing to the area they could build new enclosures on, and Marco was completely fixated. His eyes were drawn to Ace’s lips, his eyes and his hands, watching him shape their future quickly and animatedly, wondering what animals they had that he hadn’t seen before.

“My mother would have loved to see this,” Ace said, voice drifting into silence. He didn’t need to say anything more to Marco. His silence was the respect for a dead loved one, and Marco bowed his head slightly.

“Why are we standing here?” Ace continued suddenly, sadness lingering on his face as he looked at Marco. “We have a bird to save.”

It was then that Marco learned Ace didn’t do things by halves. He asked Marco to wait in one of the small parlours while he dressed appropriately. Tea and fine food was brought, and Marco enjoyed it. Some of the servants sat with him, and he began speaking about the animals they had at the menagerie, the servants listening in delight.

When he returned to the room, Ace’s clothes had changed dramatically. The fabric was largely silk, patterned with flowers and tiny birds, and Ace wore a small coronet, gold and inlaid with small, red stones. If Marco had first met him like this, there would be no doubt that the man before him was the king.

“You look,” Marco paused. “Nice,” he finished pathetically, and Ace rolled his eyes.

“They’re nice clothes and a fancy coronet, but it’s not really for me. I’ll be thankful when we pick up your bird and I can get into comfy clothes again.” He smiled, pinching a biscuit from the table and biting into it. “The carriage should be ready by now.”

A two-horse carriage was already waiting for them, and Ace thanked his servants, letting Marco enter the carriage first. It was comfortable, but not too lavish. There would be room for the bird’s cage too, and Marco smiled as the door closed.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. Ace rested an elbow on the window ledge, knees resting against Marco’s.

“You don’t have to thank me,” he said, eyes taking in the scenery as it passed him. “Being a king is surprisingly lonely.”

Marco stretched his leg out, feeling the warmth of Ace’s thigh against his own. The heat passed through his entire body, comforting him. They would save this bird, no matter what.

“I’ve always preferred animals to people,” Marco said. “Our menagerie is my family, animals and humans alike.”

There was something else he wanted to say, but the words stuck in his throat a little. Marco took a shallow breath, eyes meeting Ace’s. Courage surged in him, and he gave a soft smile.

“Welcome to our family,” he said and wondered how many people could get away with saying something like that to any other king. Ace wasn’t a typical monarch though. He knew loneliness and loss, but he also knew kindness and love. Ace was a fair king, one Marco would be proud to call family.

Eyes wide, Ace broke into a smile. His eyes were watery, but he didn’t cry. He laughed instead, thanking Marco.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a proper family,” Ace said fondly. “I have brothers, but they went off to explore the world.”

The world was so vast, and just the words sounded sad. It was terrible to be left behind in this life, but it looked as if Ace had found somewhere he could fit in, people he could grow to love.

“My advisor is going to have a heart attack when he returns from his holiday,” Ace commented quietly, and Marco raised an eyebrow.

“You have an advisor?” he said, and Ace nodded, cheeky look on his face.

“The council disbanded temporarily a couple of weeks ago. They return from holiday this week.” Ace paused, adding in afterthought, “I hope they like animals.”

The carriage came to a slow stop, and the door opened.

“We have arrived, Your Majesty,” the driver said, and Ace stepped out of the carriage with practiced ease. It took Marco an awkward hop to get down, but he stood slightly behind Ace when he had made it, waiting for the owner of the house to appear.

“Majesty!” the nobleman said, bowing low. A panicked smile was on his face, and Marco watched as 

Ace tilted his cheek, looking down at the man. “We were not expecting His Grace to visit; I’m afraid we are unprepared.”

Marco could see the man’s family and servants moving inside of the house, no doubt trying to make their home presentable. He looked away, biting the inside of his cheek instead of laughing.

“I am only here for one thing, so please, relax,” Ace said, voice crisper than it was whenever he had spoken with Marco. “I wish to take ownership of your son’s bird.”

The nobleman’s eyes widened, and his jaw slackened. He called for his son, hand circling his shoulders and clutching his son tightly.

“The bird is my son’s, Your Grace, “ the nobleman said. “It is sickly, on it’s deathbed. Surely there is something of greater value that would please His Majesty?”

Marco watched Ace’s eyes narrow and his presence thicken.

“Do you presume to know what your King wants?” His voice was harsh, and it was hard to imagine that this was the same Ace who had bumped shoulders with him and accepted his friendship.

“N-not at all, Your Majesty!” the nobleman stuttered, pushing his son forward a little, using him as a shield. They were a pathetic family indeed, Marco thought.

“The bird will be taken into the King’s care,” Ace said simply. “And furthermore, any other birds your son wishes to own must be cleared with my Master of Birds.”

Marco’s heart pounded as Ace turned to him, the newly appointed position cloaking his shoulders. Marco had never wanted a title, but he knew that with fancy titles came power, and with power came ability. If he wanted to save as many birds as he could, Marco needed to be powerful, needed this title.

“Only once you have proved you can provide adequate care and nutrition will you be allowed any other birds,” Ace finished firmly. “Now bring the bird to me.”

The nobleman and his family wasted no time, and soon the cage was being wheeled out, the bird hunched in a corner. For a moment, Marco feared that it was dead, but it shuffled as the cage jarred, and relief flooded through him. Still, he’d be working closely with this bird. He hoped it would respond well to being nursed, or else he was in for plenty of injuries.

“It’s beautiful,” Ace said softly when they were in the carriage. Marco was already assessing the bird’s condition, the carriage window opened to try and air out the smell the bird brought with it.

“It’s hard to say,” Marco began, “but I think I know what kind of bird it is.”

Before he had joined up with Whitebeard, Marco had travelled the world, looking for a purpose. He’d spent years under the stars, alone yet comforted by the world around him. He’d seen many animals, studied even more, and he’d seen this bird before, though from afar and only a handful of times.

“They’re known as the monkey-eating eagle,” he said, looking away from the bird for a moment. Ace’s attention was fixed on him alone and, his stomach flipped. “They’re the largest eagle in the world and one of the rarest.”

“It’s sad,” Ace said softly. “To see such a beautiful bird in such an appalling condition.”

Marco nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“I can help it though,” he said. “It’ll be a lot of work, and I doubt it trusts humans, but I will try.”

The bird turned its head to look at Marco, eyes clear and intelligent, as if it could understand human speech. Perhaps it could: birds were capable of amazing things, after all.

The carriage began to slow, and Marco looked to Ace. They weren’t at the palace yet, and Ace called out to the driver.

“Whitebeard & Sons is ahead,” the driver replied. “We’ll overtake them even at a walk.”

That was true. Their menagerie moved slowly, safely. They managed to move past parts of the long line, his family waving to them and calling out happily. The bird looked towards the outside curiously, and Marco smiled as Ace nudged him, eyes darting to the bird.

“I think it likes hearing other animals,” Ace said, and Marco couldn’t help but agree. He imagined that the nobleman’s house had been quiet, aside from pompous bragging. He didn’t blame the bird for loosing appetite.

At the head of the caravan was Whitebeard, sitting atop the first carriage pulled by a huge, grey horse. Ace moved to the window, sticking his head out and waving to Whitebeard as they pulled up beside him.

“Thank you!” he called, and it went against every rule Marco had ever heard about royalty. Royalty should now bow to others, they should not thank others, and they certainly shouldn’t make deals with the common folk.

That wasn’t who Ace was, though. His kingdom prospered because of his kindness, Marco knew, and while it might not have worked for any other king, Ace pulled it off.

“Thank me when you have escaped animals destroying your palace,” Whitebeard called back, nodding his head to Marco as their carriage slowly moved past. His father was happy, his family were happy, and they’d saved the bird.

“I’ll need to keep the bird away from the other animals for a while,” Marco said, fingers resting against the cage. The bird was staring at his fingers, eyes narrowed slightly. It was far from trusting Marco, but Marco had worked with animals for most of his life.

“You can use the falconry buildings,” Ace said, the words Marco had been hoping to hear. “We haven’t had birds in there… for years now. There might be some bird stuff left too.” Ace shrugged his shoulders.

Ace instructed the carriage to pull around to the small courtyard, passing around the palace. They stopped and unloaded, Marco looking around the area he’d claim as his.

It wasn’t fancy, but it was practical. It had likely been used partially as a smithy too, on account of the huge open bellows and horse stalls to one side. Opposite them stood an ornate door, wood carved with birds of varying species. This was the falconry section, and Marco rolled the bird through the wide doors, pleasantly surprised by the inside.

It could use a clean, but large, floor-to ceiling cages lined one side of the room. The other, smaller, wall Marco faced held ornate wardrobes and chests, no doubt containing falconry equipment that hadn’t been used for a long time. If there were any thick gloves, they would certainly come in handy.

“Can I help?” Ace asked, and he looked at Marco brightly, still dressed in his fine clothes. Dirt smudged his cheek - goodness knows how it had got there - and Marco wiped it away without second thought, shaking his head.

“I need to clean the area down and get an enclosure prepared,” Marco said, fingers warm where they’d brushed Ace’s cheek. Reality seemed to catch up with them both, and Ace ducked his head while Marco let his hand fall down to his side. It jarred his shoulder, and he turned, moving to open the largest cage.

“Of course,” Ace said, voice low. “I’ll send someone to assist you.”

He was gone quickly, fine boots clipping neatly against the cobblestones of the courtyard. Marco heard the rattle of his carriage pulling away and sighed, hoping he hadn’t crossed a line. Some kings would have had Marco’s hand for touching them like that, and while Ace wasn’t a typical monarch, he was still a sovereign. Marco was still his subject.

Work took his mind off of Ace. There was no point trying to feed the bird while it was in the tiny cage, but Marco did give it some fresh water while he cleaned out its new home. A servant joined him halfway through, a hardworking woman who introduced herself as Makino and helped Marco finish cleaning in record time.

“It’s a little bit terrifying,” Makino said as they passed the bird, heading out to collect some materials from the bird section of the menagerie.

Marco laughed. “It’s the top predator where it lives. It’s not just terrifying: it’s beautiful.”

Marco managed to round up a group to help him with the enclosure, at Thatch’s insistence.

“It’s not fair you get to see the palace already,” Thatch moaned, grabbing a few idle members of their family. “Does the king have a room full of food? I heard there’s this banquet hall, but it’s got giant piles of food in instead of tables and-“

Marco let his mind wander off, hefting the large, wooden post he held under his arm up a little. He’d built plenty of bird enclosures before, but he wanted this one to be special. This bird hadn’t been living happily for a long time, and it deserved the best.

Slowly, they build up the cage, adding a sheltered, secluded area and plenty of branches. Marco set large plants down – the menagerie travelled well-stocked, and he’d managed to grab a few medium-sized trees as well as other plants. They were in large tubs still, and they wouldn’t be taken out of those until a permanent enclosure with the other birds in the zoo was made, but they allowed the bird something nicer to look and some privacy.

In a perfect world, Marco would have loved to release the bird back to the wild. He could tell already, though, that the bird had suffered too much, and he doubted even with years of specialised rehabilitation that this bird would be able to soar and hunt as it once had – if it ever had.

When the enclosure was finished, bark chips coating the floor, plants stretching upwards and secured posts for the bird to rest on, Marco asked that he be left alone. Makino left with persuasion, though she made it clear she’d be outside, should he need her. It seemed that she was taking Ace’s orders very seriously, and Marco felt grateful for it.

The room was quiet when they were left alone. Lanterns filled the room with adequate light, and Marco wheeled the cage over to the new enclosure. There was no safe way to do this, and Marco doubted the cage had been opened since the bird had been shut in there. Faeces lined the bottom of the cage thickly, so thick that it wouldn’t surprise Marco if no one had bothered to clean it properly ever.

The only way he was going to be able to do this was from inside the enclosure. If the bird flew out, it would enter the enclosure. The door to the outside was still closed off, just in case. If the bird remained in the cage, then the gloves Marco was wearing would help him get it out.

“Come on then,” Marco said, reaching to unlatch the cage. The lock screeched, and Marco frowned as he tried to open it. The metal moved slowly, and he tried to soothe the bird as it backed into the corner of the cage, feathers fluffing up in defence.

“It’s okay,” he assured, stepping to the side as he opened the door. Marco waited a moment, but the bird didn’t even attempt to exit the cage.

Plan two then. He’d have to handle a bird that was easily the size of his torso and had a wingspan that was definitely longer than his body. Not to mention a set of talons and a beak that was designed to rip medium-sized mammals apart.

Marco began to talk to the bird, hoping his voice would soothe it.

“It’s okay, I’m just going to get you out. It’s scary, I know, I’ve been scared a lot before. You’ll be happier when you’re out of there though, I promise.” He reached inside, ducking his head as the bird tried to move its wings. The cage was too small, though, and Marco managed to grab the bird’s legs.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said as he pulled the bird out, trying to keep its wings folded while he pulled it out. 

The bird let out an angry sound, but Marco had cleared the gate, and he settled the bird upright, holding tightly to its legs with one hand. He sat down, letting the bird rest on his knee.  
It was surprisingly calm, Marco noted.

“You’re probably too hungry to do much of anything,” he said, wincing as he ran a hand over the bird’s chest. There was no muscle there at all, starvation had stripped the bird completely. This bird wouldn’t be able to attack Marco even if he tortured it.

“Let’s check the rest of you over,” he said, humming to himself as he turned the bird around, checking its feathers and body. Its wings were intact and nothing was broken. Aside from neglect and starvation, the bird was in decent health.

“I’m going to let you go now,” Marco said, setting the bird on the floor and withdrawing his hands gently. It moved away instantly, walking hurriedly to take cover in one of the low bushes. Marco smiled as it peered out at him, eyes wary.

“It’s okay,” he said, standing slowly. “I’ll fetch you some water, and we’ll see about you eating.”

Marco had filled a large bucket up earlier, and he dragged it into the enclosure. The bird remained in a corner, far away from Marco, and he left the enclosure with a sigh, locking it up.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Marco said. He considered heading to Whitebeard and looking for food there, but it would be quicker to get Makino to take him to the kitchens.

“This way,” Makino said, smiling. The sky was beginning to grow darker, and Marco wondered if his family were sleeping in their tents or if Ace had moved them inside yet. He’d promised that he’d move them inside before the nights grew colder, but there were so many of them and supplies didn’t magically pop up.

Makino led him through the servant’s corridors, and everyone they met asked about the bird. It was big news, apparently, and when they entered the warm kitchens, the cooks looked at them with a warm smile.

“We were wondering if we’d have to provide for the animals too,” one of the cooks said.

“I’m not sure how it’ll work in the future, but I need some fresh meat for a mistreated bird,” Marco said, and the cooks shook their head.

“The King was in here telling us all about that poor thing,” someone said, and snickers broke out through the room. “And about his new Master of Birds!”

Giggles sounded through the kitchens, and Marco felt as though he was missing out on some joke. He looked to Makino, who was trying to conceal a smile. Her eyes widened, and she looked away.

“Fresh meat, is it?” the first cook said, wiping their hands on their apron. “Let me see what I can get you.”

In the end, Marco left with a variety. Monkey wasn’t exactly an option, and, while it was the bird’s natural diet, Marco doubted the bird had ever eaten its natural food anyway. He had venison, beef, chicken and even some fish to tempt the bird.

Again, he made Makino wait outside, and she pulled a book from inside of her clothes, sitting comfortably against the warm stone wall of Marco’s bird house. It was still warm enough outside for Marco not to worry, and he made sure to close the door behind him as he moved to the enclosure.

“Hello,” he said, smiling as the bird hurried back into hiding. It had been investigating some of the bark chips, but had abandoned that upon seeing Marco.

“I’m going to give you some food,” Marco said, opening the door. The bird was weak still, and he didn’t fear an attack, but that didn’t mean he was going to let his guard down. Animals, even the tame ones, were unpredictable.

Marco crouched down, sitting on the ground. He had the bucket of meat at his side, and the bird watched him curiously.

“Try this,” he said, throwing a few small pieces of red meat towards the bird. It stepped back for a moment, then its eyes focused on what Marco had thrown, and it dashed forward, eating the meat in a moment.

“Ah, so you weren’t ill at all,” Marco said sadly. “They just didn’t bother feeding you the right foods.”

Marco had seen it before. Someone gets a new pet and feeds it whatever they feel like. The animal begins to starve, not getting the proper nutrients, and it dies. This bird was simply hungry for the right food, and it began to move closer to Marco.

“Yes, you’re very pretty,” Marco said as the bird raised its head feathers. “But you can’t eat too much too quickly. You’ll be ill.”

The bird had other ideas, and it stomped one of its feet, tilting its head as it let out a quiet screech. It was so close that its chest feathers brushed against Marco’s knee, and he took a chunk of meat in his bare fingers, offering it to the bird. Delight flowed through him as the bird took it gently, swallowing it whole.

They continued in that fashion until the meat was gone. The bird investigated the bucket, beak easily cutting into the woven straw, breaking it. It moved back in surprise, looking at Marco as if he had done something.

“It wasn’t me,” he said, reaching out to stroke the bird’s neck. It allowed the action, and Marco wondered how lonely it had been in order to be so accepting of his kindness.

The bird wandered off eventually, and Marco left. He needed to wash his hands and he went to one of the outside taps, pausing in surprise when he saw that Makino had company. A head was in her lap, Ace fast asleep. Makino looked at him in surprise, putting a finger to her lips with a smile.

For a brief moment, jealousy curled inside of Marco. He had no reason to be jealous, but seeing Ace so intimate and open with Makino stirred something inside of him. He liked Ace, probably too much for a simple subject to like a king, and he didn’t want Ace to love Makino.

“I helped to raise Ace when he was a little boy,” Makino said softly, and Marco looked down in surprise. “Whenever he’s had a trying day, he likes to be around his loved ones. He’s always come to me since his brothers took off exploring.”

The jealousy inside of Marco was soothed with Makino’s words, and guilt seeped in. He shook it off easily, moving to the tap nearby and rinsing his hands well. While it wasn’t his intention, the water roused Ace, and he rubbed his eyes, already smiling at Marco.

“I’ll return tomorrow,” Makino said, bowing and leaving swiftly. Marco wiped his hands dry on his trousers, and Ace stood up slowly.

“I thought I’d show you your room,” he said, voice washing over Marco gently. “If you like it, it can be your permanent room.”

“Do you want to see the bird?” Marco asked, pushing the door to his bird house open. The light was dim, but it was sufficient, and the bird peeked out from the foliage, backing off a little when it saw that Marco wasn’t alone.

“This is Ace,” Marco said, and the bird paused. “He helped me rescue you.”

Ace moved forward, and the bird hissed loudly, throwing its wings out weakly. Ace moved back instantly, apologising, and turned to Marco with wide eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “I didn’t hurt it, did I?”

Marco shook his head, glancing at the bird a little sadly.

“It’ll come around to you. You’re a person who hasn’t given them a nice home or food – that means you might be a bad person.” Marco picked up the meat bucket and began putting the lights out. He hated leaving animals in the dark, but there was no way he was leaving fires on or taking the bird outside.

“I’m sorry,” Ace whispered to the bird again, leading the way from the room to the courtyard. He waited as Marco washed the bucket out, leaving it to dry.

“I don’t suppose I could have a bath or something before bed?” he asked, aware he smelt of sweat and animal blood. It wasn’t a particularly nice smell, and he couldn’t wait to get into new clothes.

“We have public baths that are open through the afternoon and evening,” Ace said. “I think a few members of your family might be using them now, so we can join them.”

He paused, opening a door to the main palace for Marco.

“If you’d prefer, though, I can have a private bath drawn up for you.” It might have been Marco’s imagination, but he sounded a little less enthusiastic about that option. Marco might have been intrigued by the more public bathing option, but he was beginning to feel exhaustion creep on him and knew he needed a quiet bath to think and process what had happened after the past day or so.

Ace looked a little put out when Marco asked for a private bath, but he snagged the nearest servant and sent them off.

“I’ll have some food sent up to you as well then, though I hope we can dine together at some point this week. Your new title will come with new duties, I’m afraid, or else the council will be on my back about giving out titles.” Ace rolled his eyes, stepping down a wide corridor.

The walls were decorated in beautiful tapestries, mythical animals dancing across the fabric. Ace stopped beside a tapestry of birds, in front of a dark, wooden door.

“This will be your room, if you like it.” He paused, shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. “My room is the one on the opposite side of the hallway.”

There were only two rooms down this corridor, Marco realised. Ace was honouring him ridiculously, and Marco bowed his head.

“I do not mean to sound ungrateful,” he began, “but I don’t deserve your kindness.”

Ace took a half-step forwards, and Marco looked up. He had never seen someone look as vulnerable and scared as Ace did now, and his heart jolted in his chest, shooting panic to his stomach.

“I have too much,” Ace said, looking down at the ground. “Being king, I have too much. I was raised with little, and I enjoyed that life, I lived that life.”

He paused, looking down at the rings on his fingers, the jewels that marked him as the sovereign of the kingdom.

“I didn’t ask to become a king, and my father let me live away from the palace after my mother’s death because he thought I deserved an honest life. I love my people and I knew I’d be king one day, but…” Ace sighed, looking up at Marco. “I don’t need a palace. I have no need for hundreds of servants and fancy titles.”

He smiled sadly, eyes crinkling. 

“I like looking after people, and I want them to be happy. I want you to be happy,” Ace added quietly, shrugging his shoulders and looking away. “I never intended it to make you uncomfortable and-“

“Thank you,” Marco said. He’d been worried that Ace had seen them as a charity case, or that he wanted something more than they’d agreed on. Instead, Ace simply didn’t know what to do with everything that came with being a king.

Ace had opened up himself for someone he hardly knew, and Marco knew exactly how he could return the favour.

“I shall see you in the morning,” he said, opening his door and stepping over the threshold. “I also feel I need to be completely honest with you, and I want you to take what I say with an open mind.”

Ace frowned, and Marco ignored the nerves in his stomach. He’d never been one to shy away from how he felt. Marco preferred to get everything out into the open, and Ace being king wouldn’t stop him from doing it this time either.

“I’m attracted to you,” he said, the words rushing out in one, small breath. “Physically, and emotionally. I feel as though you deserve that honesty, and I want to be clear about where I stand.”  
Marco smiled tightly, looking at the tapestries on the opposite wall as Ace remained silent.

“Sleep well, Sire,” Marco said, and he shut his door, closing it behind him. He leant against the wood, eyes screwed shut, wondering if it had been a good idea at all.

Well, he never did things by half, let that be said at least. When Marco liked someone, he was quick to tell them, and often even quicker to get them in the sheets. Not this time, though. Ace was something different than the people he’d known before, someone who seemed as though he could teach Marco a thing or two.

There was a knock on the door, and Marco jumped back from it. He tried to calm his pounding heart and open the door with a serious look, but he was sure he failed, on account of the waver to the line of his lips.

“You can’t just say sleep well and expect me to toddle off to bed,” Ace said, voice incredulous and eyes wide. He stepped closer to Marco, looking up slightly as he closed the distance between them, grabbing the front of Marco’s dirty shirt, pulling him close and planting a hard kiss on his lips.

“You’ll get a proper one when you learn proper manners,” Ace said, releasing Marco with a grin. “And you can hear all about how well I slept over breakfast. If you oversleep, there won’t be any food, and you might miss out on a nice treat.”

And, with that, he left the room, humming merrily down the corridor. Marco sunk to the floor, shock spreading through his body, and he remained there in a comfortable bubble until servants arrived with his bathwater, none of them too concerned to see Marco on the floor.

“Took the king long enough,” one of them, a face Marco recognised from the kitchen earlier, said fondly. “You hurt our Ace, bird boy, and you’ll face the wrath of his household!”

Marco turned his head, looking up with a smile. He felt like a young child in love for the first time, and he sighed, closing his eyes again.

“I won’t hurt him,” Marco promised, and the servants resumed filling his bath, satisfied with the answer.

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks passed quickly. Marco rose every morning and shared breakfast with Ace. Some days they were joined by members of his family (and those were the most rambunctious of meals), and others had stiff-collared councilmen join them, trading comments on what a king _should_ do and how Ace _should_ conduct himself. In private, down in Marco’s bird house, Ace always hid from his councilmen, moaning for the fact his chief advisor was still absent.

“Rayleigh keeps them in check for me,” Ace moaned from outside the cage, watching as Marco stretched out the bird’s wings. “I need him back now, but he’s off looking at something with one of my brothers.”

Ace sighed, flicking through some papers on the desk Marco had set up.

“They keep moaning about the noise of the zoo’s construction, but they can’t say anything formal to me because they know the public support the project.” Ace set the papers down, grinning madly. “I think it’s the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Marco hummed in agreement, asking the bird to hop onto his arm. He placed her (they’d discovered the bird was female in her documentation – a stack of papers the nobleman’s son had practically thrown at them) on one of the lower logs. He wanted to see how well she could soar down, and only then would he think about flying exercises to build up strength.

“Oyaji’s enjoying it,” Marco said. The bird walked onto the wood and stood still, watching as Marco backed up a little, handful of meat in his palm. “He likes being able to spend more time with the animals, and a few health issues have cleared up now the animals have a stable home.”

The menagerie’s transformation was incredible. Ace had bargained to get the top builders and landscapers in, and the zoo was reaching completion. Animals were being moved into beautiful, custom-designed enclosures, and his family were spending more time working on what mattered and looking for mistreated animals. Already they’d taken one or two species into care, and Marco knew there would always be many more coming.

“Come on girl,” Marco said, offering a piece of meat. The bird jumped from the perch, wings opening magnificently as she glided down perfectly.

“A few of the others have already begun working on some conservation programmes. Everyone is a lot happier now.” Marco took the bird to a higher perch this time and repeated the exercise, pleased as she landed on the ground gracefully.

“Well done!” Ace said from the desk. The bird fluffed herself up, unhappy by Ace’s presence.

“You’ll never like me, will you?” Ace asked, and the bird moved closer to Marco, staring at Ace, as if she was challenging him. “I won’t fight you, Marco’s all yours!”

“Oi,” Marco said, narrowing his eyes as Ace laughed. “I’ll tell Makino you skived off of meeting with the noblemen today if you’re not careful.”

Ace stopped laughing, a devastated look on his face.

“You can’t tell her that, she’ll skin me.” He frowned. Marco stroked the bird’s head and stood up slowly, exiting the enclosure. He cleaned his hands in a bucket of water and moved over to Ace, slipping down to sit on his lap, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” he whispered, kissing the side of Ace’s jaw. “Anything you say, Sire.”

Ace’s hands were shaky as he gripped Marco’s waist, looking into Marco’s eyes with a smirk. Marco obliged his silent wish, kissing him gently, then firmly, humming softly as Ace’s lips slid against his, fingers pressing into his skin.

“You’re going to hate me,” Marco said as he pulled away, running his fingers through Ace’s hair. “But I have to leave now.”

Ace half-closed his eyes, pouting. His hands gripped Marco firmly, before he abandoned that approach and circled his arms around Marco, pressing his head against his chest.

“No,” Ace said stubbornly, voice muffled by Marco’s clothes. “I’m the king, and I forbid you to leave.”

Marco smiled to himself, warmth filling his chest. He kissed the top of Ace’s head.

“You just want to lock me away in your chambers, don’t you,” he said softly, and Ace pulled back, hopeful look on his face.

“If you’d let me, I would,” Ace said, letting Marco rest against his linked arms.

“I’ll think about it,” Marco said, standing up slowly. Ace let his arms fall with a sad look, and Marco wondered if locking himself away in Ace’s chambers would be such a bad thing after all. If he hadn’t a prior engagement he needed to keep secret from Ace, Marco would definitely take Ace up on his offer.

He kissed Ace, leaning down and smiling.

“I won’t be that long,” he promised. “Besides, Makino’s bound to come looking for you soon about you missing your meetings.”

Ace paled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m going to hide,” Ace said, scrambling awkwardly from beneath Marco. Marco tried not to laugh and failed, especially when Ace opened the door slowly, peeking around the edge in fear.

“I’m listening to the public this afternoon, if I can avoid her until then…” Ace trailed off, and Marco saw a figure moving quickly across the courtyard. There was no mistaking who it was, and Ace let out a groan.

“Your Majesty!” Makino called, hands on hips and tone scathing. “You’ve led your councilmen on a wild goose chase. What do you have to say for yourself?”

If Ace had had a tail, it would have been firmly between his legs as he walked out of Marco’s bird house.

“I thought my skills would be more useful consulting my Master of Birds on a most important issue,” Ace said, though his brief moment of bravado deflated as Makino raised an eyebrow. Marco hid a smile behind a hand he rose to his lips, turning away.

“I’m sure cosying up with your Master of Birds is extremely important, but I happen to know that Marco has business to attend to now.” She nodded towards Marco, and he waved a hand in return. There was a reason he’d told Makino, and that was so Ace wouldn’t take an interest in where he was going.

Ace turned to him with wide eyes, a plea for help if Marco had ever seen it.

“But we’ve talked about the plans for updating the lower-income houses,” Ace said, crossing his arms over his chest. “They refuse to listen because I’m going to spend money they want to gobble up on my people’s needs.”

Though at first glance he might have appeared to be a terrible king, or a slacker at the very least, Marco had learnt that Ace was anything but. He worked hard, often into the early hours of the morning, to try and better the lives of his people. He faced challenges – shaking up nobility was never going to be an easy task – but he dealt with everything as it came. Well, almost everything. When the old stiffs on the council were involved, Ace preferred to seek Marco out and hide.

Marco was proud to call him his king.

“I’ll see you later then,” Ace called over his shoulder as Makino took him by the hand, practically dragging him away. Marco smiled fondly to himself, looking away only when the eagle behind him made an odd sound, almost as if she was laughing at him.

“We’ll go flying tomorrow I think,” Marco muttered as he walked over to her enclosure. She looked a lot healthier, feathers shiny and body full. Long gone was the bird of just skin and bones; she was back to her true self.

Marco slipped on the travelling cloak he’d brought down from his room and headed to the stables. His horse was tacked, as he’d requested, and Marco set off quickly. He didn’t have time to waste, and he stopped briefly to sign out, brushing off Moda’s attempts at conversation with an apologetic smile.

When Marco had first tracked down the person he was about to meet, he’d had to travel to the next kingdom over. Explaining to Ace why he’d be gone for more than one night have been hard, but with the help of Thatch and Whitebeard, they’d been able to convince Ace that he had left on official zoo business.

It wasn’t exactly a lie, Marco mused.

He’d made the decision thanks to Thatch, actually. They’d been inspecting Marco’s bird, and Thatch had commented that it was sad she was lonely. In the wild, the adults formed pairs, and Marco had had an idea.

It had been hard work, but he’d managed to track down an underground trader. The man had told Marco that there was an auction coming up, one for rare and exotic birds. The highlight was a species of parrot, but there had been another animal that Marco had been interested in.

“Marco!” Thatch waved, leaning against a large coach. Four horses pulled it, such was its size, and Marco nodded with a smile. It was big enough to bring back a lot of birds.

Thatch was borrowing the coach from a friend. He’d left the night before, and while their return to the palace would cause a commotion, no one aside from the Whitebeard family knew what they were here to do.

They’d be seizing every bird they could from this underground auction. Marco had seen the listings, and they had appalled him. Each and every bird on the list was rare and exotic, birds that couldn’t be treated as pets. There was only one reason someone would buy a bird from this auction, and it never ended well for the bird. They would enter a life of misery, bound only to look pretty rather than live an actual life.

Today, they’d be scouting out the auction masters and the ones who provided the birds. While their menagerie had been famous, not many people knew the faces of the workers. Marco and Thatch would be safe as rich patrons today. They were simply doing a little investing with the money everyone from their family had provided. It wasn’t like they needed the money, not when they all lived in the palace and worked there too, so Marco was confident he had enough for every bird.

Leaving coach, driver and Marco’s horse behind, they ventured on foot into the seediest parts of the town. They walked confidently, Thatch a little behind Marco, and walked purposefully towards one of the buildings. It was the one Marco knew the auction would be held in, but even if he didn’t have that prior knowledge, the people milling around the entrance were a dead giveaway.

No one checked them as they entered, but a lot of people turned to look as they moved through the seedy crowd. The room was set so that bird cages lined one side of the room, chairs pointed towards them. A small platform had been set up between the two sides, clearly for the auctioneer.

“We’ll be beginning shortly, please take one last look at the products on offer,” someone called, and Marco resisted the urge to look around in disgust. These birds weren’t products, they were living, beautiful creatures.

Thatch went to secure them good seats, and Marco went to look at the birds. He kept his expression impassive as he moved from cage to cage, heart sinking with each creature he set eyes on. All of them looked miserable, and Marco knew then that he couldn’t leave a single one here, even if he had to send Thatch to borrow money from the king himself.

He stopped at the last cage, chest tightening. Marco’s source had been right; the bird in the cage before him was almost identical to the one he had in his bird house. The only true difference was the large gash over its eye socket, the actual eye long gone.

“Poor thing,” Marco said. The wound over the eye still looked unhealed, and Marco’s fingers itched to take the bird with him now.

“We’re not expecting too high a price for this one,” someone said, and Marco recognised the man as the auctioneer due to the badge pinned to his worn out jacket. “I have a feeling it will be given a good home with you, Master of Birds!”

The man’s smile was wide, and Marco turned to him slowly. It could be a coincidence that the man knew his name, knew who he was and what he wanted, he told himself, or they could have just stumbled into something big. These people might have been keeping an eye on him, just as Marco had been watching them.

“Of course,” Marco said, smiling easily. Best to play dumb for now. “I have enough for the animals here. It’s a shame we couldn’t agree on a private sale… perhaps in the future?”

The man’s eyes widened, and he nodded enthusiastically, taking something from a pocket in his jacket.

“Here is my card, Master of Birds,” he said, and Marco caught the name Laffitte written in silvery scrawl. “I’m sure we will be good business partners in the future… though best to keep this between us, eh?”

Laffitte nodded his head, eyes fixed on Marco. Marco gave him what he wanted to hear before excusing himself and heading back to Thatch. He tucked the business card into his pocket, shaking his head when Thatch sent him a pointed look. While they were in this place, they had a game to play. Laffitte could be harmless, a pathetic man only out for the prize of money, but Marco had his doubts. For now, they’d be kept silent, for the sake of these birds and the many they no doubt planned to harm.

It was surprisingly easy to buy the birds. A lot of them were in a shabby condition and so were overlooked by the other bidders. Marco met small competition here and there, but they gave up happily, shrugging shoulders and proving to Marco they cared only about appearances and not for the animals themselves. Multiple hunting and trophy birds passed into Marco’s care, and he sent Thatch to get the coach when they were down to the final two lots.

“Our highlight of the day,” Laffitte said, gesturing to the scarlet macaw that say listlessly in a tiny cage. “A beautiful bird from the rugged jungle!”

Marco tuned out the words, focusing on the bidding. He won, but at a large dent to their funds. Still, it was worth it, and Marco nodded as he met Laffitte’s eye.

“Our final item is a striking male bird, though it seems to be damaged.” Murmurs passed around the crowd, and some people stood. They left, clearly not willing to sit through a ‘useless’ purchase, and Marco secure the bird easily.

“You are most generous, Master of Birds,” Laffitte said as Marco began counting out the money. Thatch stood by his side, having brought the money from the coach, and Laffitte accepted it gleefully, leaving them to take the birds in peace.

“The quarantine room’s all set up for them,” Thatch said, pushing the last of the cages in as Marco sat down inside the coach.

It was cramped for space, but they would be returning to the palace soon. The birds moved around angrily, and Marco sighed. He hated those who were responsible for this, and his fingers slipped inside of his pocket, toying with the card Laffitte had given him.

Laffitte was well connected. Marco might have just poured a lot of money into a disgusting trade, but he’d gotten information in return. Laffitte wasn’t just the link and taking out the auctions wouldn’t do anything. No, to truly expose the heinous trade, Marco needed to go for the suppliers.

Their return to the palace was met with a group of their family. They helped Marco and Thatch unload the cages, taking the birds to the newly installed building that served as their quarantine facility. Marco would eventually move the other eagle to his private rooms, but the other birds would remain in the zoo – providing they passed their health checks and recovered well.

He’d discussed it a while ago with Whitebeard. Marco hadn’t wanted to keep the birds away from the zoo, and while he was the king’s own Master of Birds, he was still a bird keeper. Most of Marco’s day was spent at the zoo, and he had started to bring the bird in his care with him. She couldn’t fly properly still, but was content to wait in the open air while Marco made his rounds and checked in with those from his division.

Still, though, Marco kept her separate from the zoo, and planned the same with the male that had now been taken into his care. They needed intense rehabilitation, something Marco wouldn’t be able to provide outside of the calm environment of his bird house.

“Right then,” Thatch said, leading Marco to the quarantine rooms.

The vet team was there, and Marco nodded for his assistants to leave and begin preparing food for the arrivals. They’d wait here, even if given a clean bill of health, for a few days to acclimatise. After that, the ones that needed in depth help would relocate to Marco’s bird house, and the others would be placed in public-view enclosures that were tailored specifically to them. A few would even be introduced to friends of the same species.

The birds weren’t happy as they waited their turns, and even unhappier when they were handled. Many of them had clearly been abused, but they’d also all been wild-caught. Marco would have loved to be able to return them to their natural habitat, but each and every one of the birds had been injured in some form. Many of them wouldn’t be able to fly properly, their wings damaged sobadly that, even if healed fully, they’d never be able to fly quickly enough to escape predators or long enough to hunt.

Marco sighed, moving his fingers out of the way of a particularly bite-happy parrot. He checked it over, and then handed it to the vets so they could officially document it and run any necessary tests they needed to. That had been the last bird aside from Marco’s favourite, and he approached the one-eyed, monkey-eating eagle slowly.

“Hello there,” he said softly, and the eagle ruffled its feathers. It was unhappy, but didn’t seem as if it would attack. Still, Marco wasn’t about to take a chance when this bird could easily kill him, and he slipped on some thick gloves he’d been given earlier.

The eagle watched him with its single eye as Marco undid its tiny cage. It didn’t seem fazed by him too much, and Marco narrowed his eyes. Perhaps there was a chance this bird hadn’t been taken directly from the wild.

He held his arm out to the bird and clicked his tongue, and Marco watched in fascination as the huge bird shuffled forwards, stepping awkwardly onto his arm. He was heavy, but Marco could handle it. He could feel the vets watching him in apprehension, and Marco straightened up, bird on his arm as if they’d been training together for years.

“Are you ready for him?” he asked, and the vet team nodded. Marco let the bird hop onto the examination table, and stroked his feathers gently. He was a calm bird, and he moved his head around inquisitively, trying to see what the people around him were doing as they prodded and poked him.

“Aside from a bit of dirt, he seems in good health. We’ll run all the necessary tests for diseases, but after a day or so he should be fine to join the female you have.” Marco thanked the vet team and let the bird settle on his shoulder. It gripped tightly, but not so tightly that Marco was in pain.

“You can’t stay there,” Marco said fondly, and he had a sudden image of the female perching on his other shoulder at the same time, the two birds warring for his attention. Marco smiled, shaking his head. 

“I should give you a name,” Marco said, leaving the examination room and moving down the corridor. The quarantine area was close, and he slipped inside, looking at the other birds that had been settled in. Their enclosures were far from ideal, but they had places to perch now and access to food and water.

Marco opened the door to the cage his friend would be in, and tilted his shoulder. The bird glided down, moving to the water bowl immediately for a drink. Meat chunks lay in another bowl and he began to eat happily, looking at Marco when he was halfway through.

“You’ll only stay here for a little bit,” he began, closing the door. The bird moved away from the food, wings open as the bird called out. Marco’s eyes widened as the bird pushed up, trying to fly and follow him.

“Whoa,” Marco said, as the bird’s body bashed against the closed door. Around them, the other birds began to move around uneasily, and Marco sighed, knowing that the eagle wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon. A bird of his size would do some serious harm too, and Marco really only had one choice.

Leaving the agitated eagle that was trying to escape behind, Marco hurried to the vets.

“Could you do the bloodwork for the big eagle tonight?” he asked hurriedly, and Haruta looked at him, eyebrow raised. They were about to speak when there was a particularly loud screech, and Marco sighed.

“He’s not happy about being in quarantine. If his bloodwork’s clear then I’d like to risk bringing him back to the bird house at the palace.” Haruta nodded, smiling.

“I understand,” they said. “He sounds like a troublemaker. Have you decided on a name yet?”

Marco shook his head, though a name did spring to mind. He bit the corner of his lower lip, following Haruta as they moved to the bloodwork station.

“I have considered names,” Marco began, and Haruta nodded, looking at the vials they had collected and selecting one of them. They began pipetting blood and other things, and Marco looked away.

“I want to pay tribute to the king,” Marco said, and Haruta looked away from the microscope they were prepping, nodding slowly.

“He has done a lot for us,” they said, and Marco watched them sort microscope slides out. He was glad he had always been more geared up towards practical work with animals. He didn’t think he’d be able to stand looking down a microscope all day.

“I was thinking on naming them after his parents,” Marco said. It was a risky road to tread down, but Marco didn’t think Ace would view it as disrespectful. Or so he hoped.

“I think the king would appreciate that,” Haruta replied, smiling widely. They fiddled with some more of the blood, before they began to tidy up. “He’s a sentimental kind of person, I think.”

Marco nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his lips. That was that then. His birds finally had a name. The late king had been known as a bit of a troublemaker too, and it seemed his namesake was living up to that reputation, another screech sounding from down the hall.

“You better get back to Roger then,” Haruta said with a grin. “His bloodwork’s all clean – though he might still have issues that take longer to test for. He seems in good spirits, though, so I’m happy to let him stay with another of his species.”

Marco nodded and thanked Haruta gratefully. They’d do more extensive tests on the other birds, but he’d gotten the answer he needed. If there were further health issues, then Marco would cross that bridge when it appeared. It was in Roger’s best interests that he was taken from the quarantine.

Roger was still trying to bash through the door, and Marco opened it quickly, bending down to look at the blood spots on the ground from where Roger had injured himself slightly.

“Don’t think I’m spoiling you,” Marco muttered, tapping his shoulder. Roger hopped onto Marco’s knee and then his shoulder happily. He began preening Marco’s hair, and Marco reached a hand out to stroke soft feathers. He couldn’t help but smile a little bit, and Marco left the quarantine, catching eyes as he went to visit Whitebeard. Throughout the entire journey, Roger made no attempt to leave Marco.

“Should I be calling you King Marco?” Whitebeard chuckled as Marco followed directions and tracked him down to his office. “You look impressive enough with that fellow on your shoulder.”

Roger flew down and went to investigate Whitebeard himself, and Marco sat down on a free chair at the side of the room.

“Am I that obvious?” he asked, watching as Whitebeard scooped the bird up, placed him in his lap and began fussing over him. He might seem like a scary man, but Whitebeard was a softie at core. He fussed over as many animals as he could, and Roger seemed to be really enjoying the attention.

“Everyone knows you’re close to the king, but only the ones close to you can tell you’re serious about him.” Whitebeard smiled down at Roger. “You’ve found someone you connect to, and I can see you care about him a lot. You love Ace, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he felt the same way.”

Marco looked down at his feet, not wanting to think about that too much. Maybe Ace did like him that deeply, but he wasn’t about to ruin what they had. They were intimate, but Marco knew Ace would have pressures from the kingdom to produce an heir and such. Marco was just temporary. He could deal with that.

Roger clacked his beak and jumped down from Whitebeard’s lap. He ran comically across the floor to Marco, jumping onto his knees and settling comfortably.

“The amount of trust he has is amazing,” Marco said. “I think he might have been raised by a kind person.”

Whitebeard hummed in agreement, and Marco looked at him, growing serious.

“Have you ever heard of a man named Laffitte?” he asked, pulling out Laffitte’s card from his pocket. He held it up, and Whitebeard squinted.

“The name rings a bell,” Whitebeard said slowly. Marco let Roger nip playfully at his fingers, other hand stroking the white feathers of his chest gently. “I’ll need to look into it,” Whitebeard continued, and Marco nodded.

He helped Roger up onto his shoulder, and they left. No one met Marco as he walked to the palace, and he was grateful. He wanted Roger to be a surprise for Ace.

Makino was sat inside, room lit welcomingly, and Rouge perched in a spot she seemed to favour. It was partially sheltered, but high enough so that she could see everything going on. She gave a cry as Marco entered, bobbing her head curiously at the sight of Roger.

“Welcome back,” Makino said, closing the book she’d been reading and approaching Marco. “He’s a handsome one isn’t he?”

Roger had puffed up the feathers that surrounded his head, showing off to Makino.

“He’s a character,” Marco muttered. He nodded for Makino to sit, and let Roger hop onto her lap. He’d introduce them outside of the enclosure, where there was more space and he could separate them easily if need be.

“Come on then, girl,” Marco said, opening the door to Rouge’s enclosure. He left it open as he went to collect some meat, taking some over to Roger first.

Rouge watched him as he gave a bit to Roger, and she hopped down, head feathers fanned in curiosity. Her clear eyes were fixed on Roger as she stepped out of the enclosure, and she didn’t hesitate to use every skill she’d learnt from Marco to fly onto his shoulder.

Roger paused, swallowing the morsel of meat Marco had given him. He let out a soft cry, and Marco nodded, setting down the bowl of meat on the floor. He helped Rouge down carefully, as Roger hopped off of Makino, taking some meat in his mouth and wandering slowly over to Rouge.

Marco moved to stand by Makino, watching silently as Roger offered Rouge the meat carefully. She sized him up, eyes steely, before she accepted the offering, causing Roger to croon happily in his chest. It seemed that not even Rouge had been able to resist his charms.

Watching them silently for a while, Makino sighed softly.

“They look so happy together already,” she said, and Marco nodded in agreement. At the moment, Rouge was preening Roger’s feathers, tightly snuggled up to him. Marco had been worried they wouldn’t get on for nothing – both of them had been crying for companionship.

“I’m glad they found something special,” Makino said, and she stood slowly, looking Marco dead in the eyes. “Just how you and Ace have.”

Marco’s stomach twisted, and he shook his head instantly.

“No, I-“ he began, but Makino cut him off.

“Ace isn’t like any other king you’ve seen or heard of. He was never a direct member of the royal family, and he didn’t grow up as a prince. He doesn’t care about blood,” Makino said. “Family is more to Ace than whether it comes from him or not. If he has to have an heir, he will find one.”

She looked away, taking Marco’s hand.

“Ace cares for you a lot, and I can tell you care for him just as much. You share something great, and the only obstacle in your way is your own fears.” The words washed over Marco like a cold wave, and he tried to pull back. Makino’s grip was too strong, however, and he was reminded that this was a woman who had dealt with Ace since he was younger.

“I have never had the bond you have with Ace. I look at you, though, and I think anything is possible. You two could achieve amazing things, and I have no doubt you will.” She gave a soft laugh, shaking Marco’s hand. “Look at what your menagerie has become! The kingdom are practically lining up at the gates trying to get a look before it’s open officially.”

Marco nodded. He’d talked to Moda about that before and had laughed as she’d sent a lot of people packing. They’d wanted to see the animals, but no one was allowed to see until the entire zoo was ready.

“He’s not afraid to stand up for what is good anymore,” Makino added, quietly. “He used to need Rayleigh-san at his side to make any decision, so when Rayleigh-san left with Luffy, Ace was devastated. The council used it to their advantage and tried to force their own policies on him, policies that would have hurt so many people.”

She paused, catching Marco’s eye again.

“You’ve helped him to become king by himself. He isn’t swayed by greedy councilmen anymore. He always had the confidence to stop them, but he never felt that he was entitled to that power. You helped Ace to see that he needs to take things into his own hands if he wants change.” Makino let go of Marco’s hand and collected the things she’d brought with her.

“I’ve known that boy since he was little and, if there’s one thing I can tell you without a doubt, it’s that he loves you to the moon and back. I have a feeling that’s a mutual emotion.” Makino took a look at the birds, eyes darting back to Marco.

“I can make sure Ace stays away from here for a few days if you’d like.” They’d planned that originally, and Marco nodded. Ace had a free day on Saturday, and Marco had decided they would spend an entire day together, no matter how cheesy it ended up. He’d show Ace the birds then and not a moment before.

“Thank you,” Marco said, though he wasn’t sure he was referring to Makino keeping Ace away. “I really appreciate it.”

Marco set about making a bed up, glad he’d brought down everything he needed a few days ago. He would miss his comfortable bed and access to a bath, but it was hardly a sacrifice when he needed to keep an eye on the birds.

“Good night,” Marco called into the darkness a few minutes later. Soft calls sounded back, and Marco could tell Rouge and Roger apart already. He let his mind wander from his thoughts as he listened to the birds, falling asleep sooner than he’d expected.

**.**

Marco woke slowly to someone shaking his shoulder. Makino peered down at him, breakfast on a plate that she was holding out.

“The weather’s perfect,” she said, and Marco sat up blearily. “The servants are drawing you a bath already in your quarters, though they’re like little mice at the moment.”

Marco raised an eyebrow, reaching for a piece of bread from the plate. It was rare the servants became so docile.

“Ace is in a mood,” Makino explained, and while Ace would never harm any of his staff, he tended to latch onto someone and annoy them to the limits of tolerance when he was in a mood. “You’re the cause of that mood, obviously.”

“The lack of me?” Marco asked, and Makino nodded.

“It’s true that council sessions have been keeping him busy, but I know he’s been trying to visit you as much as he can. I think he even ended up sleeping in your room,” Makino said, and Marco’s eyes widened. 

“He didn’t come down here,” Marco said, and Makino nodded, tight smile on her lips as she set about sorting out Marco’s desk. He hadn’t put away paperwork from last night, and he thanked her quietly as she began tidying.

“He knows you’re up to something,” Makino said. “And he respects you enough to realise that you need the space.”

She smiled kindly.

“So go have a bath, put on some nice clothes, and treat the man you love to an amazing day. I’ll finish tidying here, and I’ll feed the birds, don’t worry. I’ll get out of here before you guys come down, and I’ll be sure to keep everyone away from the king today.” She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a smirk that Marco knew spelt bad news. “There’s a flower field Ace might take you to today. It’s completely private, and no one will go there.”

She said nothing more, leaving Marco to that thought, and he cleared his throat, trying not to think about what Makino was implying.

“Good morning,” he greeted the eagles instead, and they blinked at him, huddled together. They looked comfortable, and Marco was incredibly jealous. He’d hated spending night alone the past few days. While he and Ace hadn’t been sleeping together every night, he’d become accustomed to sharing a bed occasionally.

Marco had missed that, and he hoped the birds would be a good enough explanation.

He rushed to his rooms in the palace and managed to slip into his room without meeting Ace. The servants filling his bath looked at him with joy – probably due to the fact he was taking Ace off of their hands for the entire day – and they left him to bathe in peace. Marco sank into the tub and sighed, letting himself slide under the water.

He kept his eyes closed as he resurfaced, wiping water from his cheeks and enjoying the tension easing from his body. Marco was about to begin scrubbing himself when the door banged open, Ace striding in with narrowed eyes.

“Finally!” he said, and terrified servants peered at Marco from the doorway. They’d clearly tried to stop Ace, but how did one stop a king in his own home? Marco nodded to them, and they closed the door slowly, almost regretfully.

“Do you know how many days it’s been since I last saw you,” Ace moaned, throwing himself down on Marco’s bed. He rolled onto his stomach, holding a hand out with all digits raised.

“Five! Five days!” Ace said. He let his elbow lean on the bed as he set his chin in his hands, watching Marco with interest.

“I was in the bird house,” Marco said, reaching for the bar of soap and slicking his hands. He raised an eyebrow as he ran a hand slowly over his shoulders, well aware that Ace was following his every move. “I wanted to keep my surprise a surprise.”

Marco lathered his hands up again, running fingers over his collar and down to his nipples. He made sure soap covered him completely, displaying everything he knew Ace wanted.

“Surprise?” Ace said, voice thick. His eyes were still trailing Marco’s movements, and Marco knew it wouldn’t be long before his lure worked.

“I can’t tell you,” Marco replied, let his hand fall into the cloudy, scented water. He made no secret of what part of his anatomy he was touching – soaping up and cleaning of course – and let out a light sigh. “But I can show you when I’ve cleaned myself.”

Ace shuffled forwards on the bed, and Marco wondered when he’d shoot forwards. Marco was already hard. He was excited to see Ace again properly after a few days and wanted him more than anything.

“I think I deserve a reward for being ignored all week,” Ace said sulkily, pouting. He wasn’t being serious – or rather he wanted one thing in particular.

Marco let his arms drape over the side of the bath, and he gave him a cocky smirk.

“I’m sure we can come to some form of arrangement,” Marco said, and while he’d planned to soak a little longer and wash his hair more thoroughly, he made to stand. Rewarding Ace was better than getting clean, by a long shot.

Just as he was about to stand, though, Ace moved. His boots were heavy as he rushed to Marco’s side, and there was no hesitation as he clambered into the bath, kissing Marco desperately. His hands were cold, and Marco pulled back in shock, looking at Ace’s sodden clothes. They had been clothes he’d worn to council sessions, finely embroidered with flowers and lions.

“Ace,” Marco said in shock. Ace grinned in reply, though, and bathwater slopped onto the floor as he shifted in Marco’s lap. He kissed Marco again, and that was all he needed to do to silence Marco’s protests.

“I missed you,” Ace whispered, pulling back from Marco. His eyes were for Marco alone, lips wet from their kiss. He sat back, rotating his hips in a circle slowly as he began rinsing the soap from Marco properly.

He took care, slowly bringing up the washcloth that had been hanging on the side of the bath. Ace dipped the cloth into the water and wrung it out a little, tilting his head as he ran the water-logged cloth over Marco’s chest.

“You can’t even clean yourself properly without me,” Ace gloated, and Marco splashed water over him with one curve of his arm. Ace peered through wet hair, shifting back on Marco’s thighs and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Marco said, his cock twitching as it was relieved of the pleasure Ace had been slowly building up. “I can’t do anything without you,” he joked, craning his neck slightly for a kiss. Ace peered down at him, and Marco smiled softly, hands sliding against wet fabric as he pulled Ace in for a kiss.

It was the kind of kiss that made Marco’s toes tingle. Every inch of his body filled with a light sensation, the kind that Marco knew only Ace could fill him with.

“You’ve ruined your clothes,” Marco said gently as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Ace’s. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ace and pulling him close. He loved him. He really, really loved Ace.

“Who cares,” Ace murmured back, hands searching for something under the water. Marco’s heart jumped in his chest, but his excitement died down when Ace’s hand resurfaced, soap bar captured between palm and fingers.

“Let’s clean your hair,” Ace said softly, already massaging soap suds into Marco’s hair before he’d finished the sentence. “If you’ve been sleeping in the bird house then you’ve been dirty all week.”

Marco couldn’t deny it, and he let his head fall forward. Ace’s fingers worked wonders against his scalp, and Marco moaned in delight. What had he done to deserve such pleasure?

“Let me just rinse your hair,” Ace murmured, and his voice seemed years away. Marco hummed in reply and felt the wash of warm water rinse out the soap.

Ace was silent, and Marco stayed still, more comfortable than he’d been in ages, even if his thighs were aching a bit from where Ace was sitting on them. It wasn’t a particularly large bath, after all.

“Marco,” Ace called softly, and his hands slipped under the water once more. Marco looked up for a moment, before his head fell back at the sensation of Ace running his fingers over his cock gently.

“Marco,” Ace called again, teasing tone in his voice. Marco looked at him and couldn’t help the groan escape his throat as Ace grinned wolfishly.

His thumb pressed against the base of Marco’s cock as Ace jerked him smoothly, water splashing against the side of the tub. Marco let his legs spread open as far as he could, wanting anything and everything, but Ace kept him held tightly together, leaning in close.

His lips kissed Marco’s neck gently, tongue lapping against his collar as he moved lower. His teeth grazed the junction of Marco’s neck and shoulder, and he bit down lightly, hand rolling Marco’s balls as he did so.

Marco let out a deep groan, toes curling slightly. He felt wonderful, warm and tingly. No one would ever be able to make him feel the same he felt about Ace, and Marco pulled Ace up a little, kissing him. He was going to tell Ace how he felt today, but he wanted to show him now.

“You were horrid,” Ace whispered, water sploshing as he shifted, unbuttoning his trousers. Marco could feel him ease his own cock out, and Ace slipped forwards, gasping against Marco’s neck as he shifted his hips, sliding his cock over Marco’s.

“But I can forgive you,” he continued, and Marco let out a shaky breath, fingers gripping the side of the tub tightly as Ace continued to move. There was probably more water on the floor than in the bath at this point, but Marco couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry for those cleaning up. He’d apologise later.

“I’m glad,” Marco managed out, his head tipping back as Ace ran his hand over his dick, holding them both as best he could. His entire body shook, and he could practically hear Ace’s smugness. There was no hiding it; he was completely at Ace’s mercy.

“Ace,” Marco said, voice hushed. Ace’s breath was hot against his shoulder, and Marco gripped the tub tighter as he pumped them firmly, teeth pressing into Marco’s skin ever so slightly.

It was too much, and Marco’s body blazed with pleasure as he came, biting his lip as he groaned aloud. He could feel Ace smiling against his skin, his fingers still jerking himself off. He brushed against Marco’s oversensitive cock, and he jolted, hands reaching to clutch at Ace’s shoulder. He felt Ace shudder, eyes scrunched up tightly and mouth wide open.

“Ah,” was all he managed to get out, and Marco let his hand slip to stroke Ace’s back through sopping fabric.

The water was murky and Ace pulled back, tucking himself away and wrinkling his nose. He’d buttoned up when Marco pushed him a little, and Ace slipped back down. Marco kissed him softly and pulled back with a warm smile.

“I need to change,” Ace said, moving back slightly. He made a noise of disgust as he stepped out of the bath, shaking his arms slightly. Water cascaded to the floor, dripping from his fine clothes, and he shot Marco a grin over his shoulder.

The water had started to turn cold, but Marco stayed in the water as Ace opened the door cheerfully, greeting the servants that had been standing in worry outside.

“Your Majesty!” one of them called in astonishment, and Marco could hear Ace laugh down the corridor as he, presumably, went to change clothes.

Marco sighed and rose out of the tub. He felt exhilarated and excited for his day with Ace, and he looked at the clothes set out on his bed. They weren’t too elaborate, comfortable enough that he’d be able to ride and handle animals, but Marco could see small birds embroidered into the shirt he’d be wearing. They were gorgeous, and he had no doubt that Ace had asked the tailors to showcase the fact Marco was his Master of Birds.

Drying and changing, Marco stepped outside of the room, leaving the door open for the servants to mop up the water they’d spilt over the floor. He smiled a little sheepishly at them, and one of the serving girls raised an eyebrow. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind what he and Ace had been up to.

With a cheerful whistle, Ace exited his room and practically bounced down the corridor. He stopped as he met Marco and the servants, nodding his head to them politely.

“I apologise for the mess,” he said, in a tone that indicated he wasn’t really very sorry at all.

Marco began walking away, and Ace hastened to catch up. Their first stop was the bird house, and Marco watched as Ace hurried before him, clearly excited to see the birds.

No one bothered them as they moved from the palace to the bird house, and Marco opened the door. Makino wasn’t there, though Marco knew she’d been in. A picnic basket sat in place of paperwork on the desk, and the birds had been fed already.

“So this is the big surprise,” Marco said, closing the door to the outside world. Ace seemed unimpressed, and Marco nodded for him to sit down.

He could feel Ace’s eyes on him as he opened the cage door, and Marco began to count down, knowing already what Roger would do. He wasn’t disappointed either, and Roger came running out, hopping over to Ace and jumping onto his lap at once.

Ace’s face was split with a wide smile, and he looked at Marco with wide eyes, unable to form words. Marco watched as Ace le his hands hover over Roger’s wings, lowering his fingers gently and stroking soft feathers. Rouge had never let him near her like this before, and Marco smiled to himself as Rouge exited the cage, jumping onto Marco’s shoulder as he bent down.

As Marco straightened, he met Ace’s eyes, and Ace frowned in confusion.

“If you have her,” he said, looking down at the content bird in his lap. “Then who is this?”

“Surprise,” Marco said, going to collect some more meat. Roger perked up as Marco gave some to Rouge, and he sat up, turning to Ace.

“His eye,” Ace said gently, and Marco nodded.

“I got him on the black market,” Marco said, passing Ace some meat to give to Roger. “I went with Thatch to collect some birds and try to get information about their dealers. We’re still investigating, but we’re definitely going to stop him.”

Ace let Roger take a piece of meat from his fingers, looking at him in awe.

“He’s gorgeous,” Ace said, smiling at Rouge. “And so are you, but you don’t like me, so he’s going to get all of my attention.”

Rouge clacked her beak and ruffled her feathers, looking away from Ace. She didn’t care for him, even now.

“I had a picnic made for us, I was thinking we could take them flying for a bit.” Ace nodded enthusiastically, and Marco set about gathering what they’d need.

Ace led them over to the field Makino had mentioned, and Marco tried not to think about her suggestion. The bath had been more than enough for now, and they had birds to look after. Roger was sat regally on Ace’s shoulder, looking around in interest as they passed through thick grass, emerging into a flower-filled field.

The smell was incredible, and Marco paused, running his fingers through bright red and purple flowers. Sweet scents filled his nostrils, and he moved his hand up, stroking Rouge’s feathers.

“Come on Marco!” Ace called, waving his arm from up ahead. “I’ve set the blanket down!”

Roger called out in response too, and Marco felt his chest lighten and stomach flip. The basket bumped against his leg as he rushed forward, and Rouge nipped at his ear, but Marco got there quickly and pulled Ace close for a kiss, ignoring the birds as they hopped down to the ground, attention distracted by the wildlife in amongst the flowers.

“I love you,” Marco said as they pulled apart, and he was sure his smile was like a madman’s. Still, he wanted Ace to know right now: it was too important to let the words rot in his throat. “I love you a lot, and I don’t care if you don’t love me back, you have royal duties or-“

“I’m the king,” Ace interrupted, pulling Marco close. “The royal duties I have are to protect and provide for my people. Royal duties mean nothing in matters of the heart.”

Ace’s nose wrinkled at his words, and he shook his head.

“What I mean,” he corrected, linking his hands behind Marco’s back, “is that I love you too, and you don’t have to worry about stuffy old gits trying to find me a princess.”

Ace kissed him, and Marco melted. Even with Makino’s assurance, the fear that Ace would end up leaving him had scared Marco more than he’d ever admit. He didn’t want to lose Ace, especially through something that was beyond his control.

“Plus the only princess eligible for me to marry is a lot older than me, and there’s probably rules about that too.” Ace rolled his eyes and pulled Marco down to the ground, letting him go for a moment, so he could pull the picnic basket closer.

“I can’t wait until Rayleigh’s back. I want to shuffle up my council, get some proper people in. The nobles can keep their lands, I just don’t want their stuffy, hurtful opinions anymore.” Ace took out thick sandwiches and passed one to Marco, tucking in instantly.

“Makino makes the best sandwiches,” Ace moaned, closing his eyes. Marco had to agree when he took a bite, it was the most delicious thing he’d tasted in a long while.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warm breeze and the scent of flowers. Bees and other insects paid them passing visits, and Ace turned to Marco at one point in amazement, pointing to his head.

“You have a butterfly,” he said, and Marco looked up, even though there was no way he’d be able to see it.

“It’s blue,” Ace continued, “and beautiful. Just like you!” he added cheekily, and Marco laughed, watching as the butterfly fled from its human perch and fluttered off.

It didn’t take long for the birds to return, and Marco passed them a scrap of meat each.

“I decided on names,” Marco said softly, and Ace turned to him, crumbs littering the corners of his mouth. Marco brushed them away gently, kissing the empty skin after, filling the gesture with love.

“Rouge and Roger,” Marco said as he pulled back, and Ace’s eyes widened, head turning to look at the pair, who were busy staring at something in the flowers.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said quickly, looking down at the blanket between them. “I know you respected and loved your mother a lot.”

Ace looked at him, and Marco was surprised to see tears in the corners of his eyes. He laughed, sniffing and wiping the tears away.

“I love it,” Ace said, glancing to the birds as they inched towards whatever was hidden in the flowers. “I don’t want my mother to be forgotten – or my father. They both did great things for this country and its people.”

Ace shuffled closer, and they lay back, Ace’s head on Marco’s chest. Neither of them said anything more, enjoying the sun as it warmed their skin and the sounds of nature around them. This was true peace, and Marco found himself drifting off comfortably, full of love and elation.

The birds called to each other a little way away, and Marco knew there were no words to describe how wonderful this moment was. He never wanted it to end, and he fell into a light sleep, brimming with love for Ace.


End file.
